The Battle of Fort Martarack
After experiencing multiple defeats on the planet Mookan, the Galactic Republic made a breakthrough with new found information on droid forces being dispatched to attack a different planet. Equipped with the newly released Phase II armour the 327th Star Corps hope to have an edge over the enemy as they, instead of defending the assaulted planet, are ordered to prepare to invade the enemy fortress containing a cannon that prevents any fleet from landing without suffering losses. The cannon fired on the ships above, preventing most of them from landing, and those that did land crashed, with very few pilots surviving during the first hour. As the bid for the landing pad continued, an LAAT crashed onto the platform, allowing an entire platoon to exit and join the fight before the gunship skidded off. The tide finally turned, as another LAAT crashed into the platform, knocking off combatants from both sides. The platform and bridge would soon be in the hands of the clones as the Separatist droids retreated int othe fortress halls and a fighter crashed behind the platoon. Fifty clones and another gunship fell into the depths below. As the clones entered the hall more Low Altitude Assault Transports deployed troopers directly outside the hall. As the clones advanced a rocket crashed into one of the gunships, causing another platoon to become entirely engulfed in flames. The clones soon pushed through the halls, many of them being killed in combat. The control room was captured as more gunships utilized a shattered window to deploy additional squads into the room directly. During the battle, a strange clone appeared, obviously a commander of some kind. He took three clones with him into the halls, leading them into a room full of assassin droids. As two of his escort fell in battle, the third barely surviving his wounds, the commander disapeared, never to be recorded as having been seen throughout any engagement in the rest of the Clone Wars. While this happened, hordes of droids assaulted the command post, eliminating more and more clone troopers as time went on. Eventually, a Republic gunship arrived to evacuate the clones but the platoon's lieutenant stayed behind, trying to save a sergeant from a precarious situation. He would die for his brothers. Droids would activate the terminal and fire the cannon at one of the few remaining acclamator ships orbiting the planet, causing it to crash into the cannon as the cannon prepared a second shell, the resulting explosion killing hundreds of Republic personnel fighting on the ground. Most of the clones caught in the explosion were registered Missing In Action, as none of their bodies had been discovered. It is likely that many were vaporised in the explosion, however some may have escaped. Personnel roster Killed In Action "Breaker" "Narwhols" "Lock" "Aleks" "Tac" "Baker" "Flag" "Cod" "Canister" "Sparky" "Viper' "Wraith" "Sahdow" Missing In Action "Miller" "Coral" "Phade" "Brack" "Brawn" "Drool" "Drang" "Fauler" "Rango" "Tall-man" "Endless" "Queron" Category:Event Category:Clone Wars Category:Battle Category:Fort Martarack Category:327th Star Corps